


The sea devils of plasidonia

by vixenlondon2000



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor and his new companion Serena, find them selves upon a alternative world,parked on a oil rig they decide to take a look about, what will they discover and why does it look just like earth and why are the pipes freezing will it leave the doctor having to save yet another planet from extinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. discovering a new adventure

**Author's Note:**

> All completed finally i hope my experiment worked and you find it entertaining and can still see the 12th doctor shining though even though there is no Clara or Missy all feed back will be appreciated thank you for reading.

SERENA:   
So doctor where have you bought me to this time?

Serena is preparing the doctors lunch while she speaks

DOCTOR:   
Scotland I think?   
But there seems to be such a wind blowing up out there,  
I hope she didn’t take us to the outer Hebrides,  
there’s nothing out there but cows and grass and cold,   
you will get all rusty, I wanted to take you to see the castle,  
I remember when there were kings and queens and couriers in there,   
now there’s just a silly old band playing those noisy bag pipe things.  
hmm I hope I got the time line right this time,  
I’ve been so distracted lately.

SERENA:   
oh come on doctor   
a few miles out here and there has never done us much harm,  
well OK, maybe that one time  
you took me to the hanging gardens of Babylon,   
but how was you to know it got over run by enormous hanging spiders with fangs.

DOCTOR:  
nasty little beasts,   
still keep finding them in my hair

the doctor shudders

DOCTOR:  
right lets look at these readings, they seem fine,   
atmosphere seems correct, air normal   
composition of oxygen and carbon dioxide,   
OK seems good to go,  
question? Should I wear my kilt?

SERENA:  
With your knees doctor  
(she laughs)  
I think we will stick with the suit and coat for now  
you need to keep your self warm,   
like you said there is a heck of a wind blowing out there

DOCTOR:  
yes I think your right

The doctor clicks open the doors and gets greeted by a huge gust of wind stormy in nature that blows him off he’s feet

DOCTOR:  
ouch,  
well I knew it was blustery   
but that’s ridiculous

He stands up holding on to the railings, his fluffy hair blowing in the wind, he’s pushing hard against the gale force towards the doors

DOCTOR:   
now where in all of time and space has the old girl dropped me now?   
There's a flipping wall of water out there,  
but I don’t see us sinking or floating?

He looks down at his feet whilst still holding on to the railings, he sees metal grating underneath his feet,

DOCTOR:  
now this is interesting

SERENA:  
What is doctor?   
Have we landed where we were supposed to?  
I mean, either way it will be an adventure wont it.

The doctor looked over towards Serena he was really proud of the way she had come along, since reprogramming her, she was smart, witty and the new joke app was coming along, though needed a little tweaking but she was learning to communicate fast and it was handy not having a human companion fussing over him all the time, or running into all sorts of trouble that they needed saving from, yes she was a good make.

Stepping out of the doors and making sure he had hold of the railings that he found now extended past the doors of the TARDIS, the doctor looked around to see where he was, he pulled out his new sonic and switched to scan his surroundings

DOCTOR:   
Well no signs of obvious hostiles,  
a few crew members,  
I’m guessing by the life forms that have shown up,   
OK Serena I think we are safe to explore,   
now fetch me my large over coat and my harness will you,  
I’m freezing up here.

Serena fetched his survival kit from the closet, just a few supplies he had fathomed together in case of emergencies, and rushed to follow the doctor out on there next big adventure.


	2. the boys demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor learns they are set upon an oil rig he blags his way into the crew room by pretending to be of some help to the crises will he offer to help,but what is causing all the devestation

As they stood there taking in where and when they were, deep down below there feet, about 12,000 fathoms down, a scaly hand reaches out to turn a valve in the pipes, you hear a low hiss as the air escapes and the pressure Gage starts to descend, a fire weapon is spotted in the opposite hand as the scaly hand reaches for its communicator in a warbling voice says

SEA DEVIL:  
it is done,  
I will return to the ship commander,  
we will wait to see the outcome.

COMMANDER:  
good work traxil   
you will be commended for this,  
return we can conduct the rest of the attack from here

SERENA:  
ERM doctor, where exactly are we?   
I see no land, no trees,  
just this stuff you call water and metal under my feet  
I see no life forms either.

Doctor:   
oh there here Serena,  
where about I’m not entirely sure  
but there’s always crew,  
well 99% of the time I’m sure there is crew,  
ah stairs lets go and investigate.

The doctor raises his eyebrows at his companion, she can always see when he is getting excited about some form of new monster or meeting new people, she smiled. The pair continued down the stairs flight after flight they descended into what seemed like the depths of the earth until they come to huge metal door, which upon it had a turnable handle the doctor takes out his sonic and points it at the door, the door opens with a creak, having been weathered for years and had become rusty, once fully opened a rather dishevel crew stared back at the doctor in shock, dressed in wet suits and having concerned looks on there faces

DOCTOR:   
there we go,   
told you we would find a crew,   
hello there everyone,   
we have come to look at your beautiful ERM, oil rig isn’t it?

CREW:   
yes! and who might you be?   
And how on earth did you get here?  
we have had no notification about new crew members arriving today?   
You don’t happen to be from the lab do you?

The doctor raises his hand in greeting with a huge smile and reaches into his coat pocket to remove his physic paper and shows it to each crew member in turn.

DOCTOR:   
If that’s what it says here, then yes,   
we are from the lab,  
to ERM help you with your problem,   
which happens to be?

CREW:  
didn’t they brief you, and tell you why you were coming out here?   
I sent an email weeks ago,   
honestly the inefficiency of these corporate companies astounds me.

DOCTOR:   
well of course we know why we are here,   
I just wanted to get your side of the story   
and a greater understanding from the ground,   
rather then from a couple of notes from a five minute briefing,   
Serena pass me my bag I need to get those notes out

She passes the doctor his bag of supplies, he rummages around for a while till he found a clip board with papers attached to it, Serena looked surprised how is he always ready for different situations. The doctor gives her a wink and mouths silently to her  
magic  
He turns back to the crew

DOCTOR:  
right lets see, two weeks ago,   
pressure started to drop, pipes freezing, crew member died   
OK tell me in your own words how it all begun,  
there doesn’t happen to be a cup of tea or coffee going does there?  
And oh how about a chair,   
I listen so much better in a chair and a biscuit wouldn’t go a miss  
no Garibaldi though I hate those.,  
oh I am so sorry please carry on  
you were saying I tend to skip bits   
till I start speaking anyway  
go ahead you have my full attention,   
oh yes I forgot to introduce myself   
I am the Doctor and this is my assistant

CREW:  
well you see doctor,  
oil production was high  
we managed to retrieve 6 million barrels in the last month  
but then all of a sudden it dried up,  
now nothing unusual in that you might say?  
But the issue here is that the indicators showed there was still plenty to go round  
we have enough storage here for about 2 to 3 million barrels  
but we started noticing that the barrels were beginning to drain  
then the production Gage's on the pipes failed  
and it wasn’t showing us anything they just kept flitting back and forth,  
I sent one of the crew members one of our engineers   
to go take a look only a young lad,  
to try and see if it was just the equipment failing   
I asked the lab if they were detecting anything at there end,  
with no luck. Then from downstairs we heard him scream  
such a blood curdling scream   
I knew he was trying to reach us   
but the walkie-talkies wasn’t working and, and.

The doctor sat upright and stopped looking at his finger nails in boredom

DOCTOR:   
wait what?   
Go back what was that last bit again?

CREW MEMBER:  
he screamed,  
the young lad who we sent down to investigate the Gage's and the tanks,   
McGraw was his name, oh his mammy is gonna be so upset  
he was her only boy he was only 18

DOCTOR:  
OK, OK, enough with the sob story what happened to him?

CREW MEMBER:   
We don’t know doctor,   
we went to check on him, ask him what’s wrong,  
but he was just smoke and clothes no sign of him

DOCTOR:  
OK now this is getting interesting,   
Serena come along lets go and take a look shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor looks into the problem and analyses the data can he finally get behind the cause of the problem

The doctor and Serena descend to the lower level engine tank room with the crew leader.

DOCTOR:  
over here you said,  
wow its cold down here

As a cold icy breath left his mouth the doctor wrapped his arms tightly around himself and rubbing his long fingers together to try and keep warm as the doctor walked over to the containers he noticed they were all iced up and beginning to crack, iced up residue of leaked petroleum streaked down the side of the tank

DOCTOR:  
how far down are we?  
Would you say about 20,00 feet?

CREW:  
yes doctor exactly that,  
now it was over here we found him.

The doctor rummaged about in his bag for his detection analyzing device, and scanned the ground and the valves and gauges he keeps making interesting little noises whenever the device bleeps

DOCTOR:  
wait hold on a second  
what on earth is happening here?  
The device is going nuts

The scanner had started to beep and give out interesting data on the screen

DOCTOR:  
No this cant be right?

SERENA:  
doctor what’s the matter?  
you have gone all pale  
this is not like you

DOCTOR:  
Serena will you do me a huge honor  
will you take this data and the clothes back to the tardis  
can you enter them into the console and triple check it for me  
because if what I detect is going on then we are in deep serious danger

CREW:  
what do you mean danger ,  
doctor what’s going on how did McGraw die?  
Look I’m the leader of this rig so you better start explaining to me  
what type of danger so that I can decide if I need to evacuate my team

DOCTOR:  
no time to explain that right now  
er do you have a computer room?  
I need to access some important data.

CREW:  
yes doctor right this way

DOCTOR:  
good,  
now on the way tell me more about this rig,  
where about its placed what it does how it sustains its self  
it might help kick my brain into gear

CREW:  
your not from the lab are you?

The doctor laughs

DOCTOR:  
not quite that was a little lie on my part sorry,  
physic paper you see it shows you want you want to see,  
but I am a doctor of science and time and magic

CREW:  
time doctor?  
But how can you be? that’s just silly,  
you mean you mess with clocks and tell people its really 2:30 when its only 12.

DOCTOR:  
not quite as easy as that,  
me and Serena landed here in a machine called a tardis.  
it takes us to any place, at any time zone to any year we want  
we just fly about space looking at planets and analyzing them  
and helping where we can

CREW  
oh so that’s what you were saying to her  
I wondered what on earth you were saying  
I thought you were discussing a secret protocol call or something

DOCTOR:  
no no I come from a race called time lords  
but I know here on earth at this time you would never of heard of such a thing  
unit keep things very hush hush as it should be

CREW:  
wait doctor did you say earth?

DOCTOR:  
of course I did  
that’s where we are aren’t we?  
Roughly in the 2000s ish  
just of the Shetland islands,  
well I’m presuming its there as if I remember my data collective,  
the rigs were placed around there in the north sea  
and if my eyes are tricking me  
that’s defiantly sea out there.  
are you trying to tell me different.

CREW:  
well yes doctor in certain ways your right,  
it is a simulation of earth

DOCTOR: what do you mean a simulation  
I would be able to tell if this was a computer program  
a simulation, I would be able to feel it in my waters

the doctor raises an eyebrow in disbelief at what he is hearing, what a prosperous notion,

DOCTOR:  
this guy must of lost his brains or they have frozen over or something.

 

he whispers under his breath


	4. Chapter 4

DOCTOR:   
explain, I think I might have a solution to help you

He stars fiddling with the sonic to find the correct neuron corrector app

CREW:  
wow where have you been?   
this is earth 2 better known as plasidonia,  
the earth you are talking about got over taken by the zarbi,   
over, lets see now, about 4000 years ago,   
the amazing scientists at the lab   
decided to replicate the planet and all its resources  
as an easier transition when we were all evacuated,   
the zarbi wanted to enslave us and get us to work in their hives as worker humans  
to feed the queen and her army  
they said it was the perfect planet for their food source

DOCTOR:   
what? This didn’t happen  
I would of known of it,   
I, we defeated them transported them back to the underground  
way back me and two other companions

CREW:   
yes doctor but according to the history of earth  
one of which I have studied,  
states that once you left, they scuttled off to create new nests   
deep in the tunnels, they then mated with normal earth ants   
and re grew and become intelligent   
they waged a war against us, doctor,   
earth had no way of contacting you,   
so the scientist started working on creating earth two   
and here we are 4000 years later doing well and thriving  
I’m 3rd generation first settler,   
it is the reason I hold such a high rank and being a family of engineers helps

DOCTOR   
OK think I’ve got it,  
earth colonized,  
must fix that,   
pretend oil rigs?   
Typical humans still trying to suck themselves dry   
do they never listen to me,   
ice problems, petroleum all this fits somehow it just isn’t coming to me

CREW:   
what was that doctor?  
I didn’t quite catch that,   
the winds have picked up again

DOCTOR  
oh nothing   
come on lets get out this god damn wind,  
computer room up here is it?


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor and the crew leader climb up-to the highest point on the rig to the control pump room where the gauges and high class computer monitors and purifies were held, the doctor found the console communicators and inserted his sonic and twisted it slightly until an image of the T.A.R.D.I.S appeared with Serena entering numbers into the console

DOCTOR:  
anything yet?

SERENA:   
not much doctor  
but the readings are very disturbing

DOCTOR:   
well give me what you have found already  
I have a really bad feeling about all this   
and feel we are in a bit of a hurry so come on spill

SERENA:   
well doctor from adding in the data   
which the T.A.R.D.I.S. is still trying to analyse and listening to the last messages  
passed between the humans, I have also watched camera footage of the boy humans descent

DOCTOR:   
oh for heavens sake Serena  
get on with it  
I’m really gonna have to tweak that side of your personality  
you really do rabbit on,   
you know how cross I get with banter and rambling

SERENA:  
yes sorry doctor,   
any way after collecting all the evidence  
I’ve concluded that the freezing temperature core is down to sabotage

DOCTOR:   
sabotage by who?

SERENA  
that is what the T.A.R.D.I.S is still calculating doctor  
but it appears to be non human in origin   
the boy human was killed by a heat ray gun it appears,  
the scanner also retrieved something else doctor ,  
that was the reasoning behind its madness.

DOCTOR:  
well what was it

SERENA:   
scales doctor and a communicator mouth piece

DOCTOR:  
scales? Are you sure?

SERENA:  
certain doctor, green in nature, quite slimy,  
I will get back to you as soon as the T.A.R.D.I.S has determined what it is

DOCTOR:   
right OK well

The doctor scratches his head, and descends his eyebrows into a concentrated frown and then scratched his cheek

DOCTOR:   
right lets go look at these cracks   
and the reason the pipes are freezing  
maybe it has something to do with a faulty valve  
though I’m not that good with cracks  
they have a way of creeping up on me.


	6. Chapter 6

When the two reach back down to the storage chambers, the doctor now wrapped up in one of the company’s parkers the doctor moves over to the valves on the largest pipe

DOCTOR   
now tell me what each of these do in turn

CREW:  
well doctor this one here is the pressure valve,  
it stabilizes the pressure of the gas inside the tanks   
so that the fumes do not build up causing it to explode  
this second one on the right determines the flow of the oil  
so that we can change to the next tank once full  
and the one in the middle controls the temperature of the room  
so that the outer core stays cool enough  
as not to creature a fluctuation in the temperature of the oil

The doctor scans each in turn with the sonic,

DOCTOR:  
its this one the gas gauge  
it has been fixed to a certain point  
making the pressure build up to make the gas freeze,   
now why would someone do that?  
What is the gas used for?

CREW:   
the gas is a by product of the oil purification doctor   
it is stored in separate tanks  
and is sometimes used as a source of bomb energy

DOCTOR  
really? Now that’s fascinating  
so someone or something is freezing the one product they can use as a weapon  
against humanity,  
so are we not looking at an invasion plan here?   
or is it?  
Wait! I need to get back up stairs, if I give this a little tweak

The doctor adjusts his sonic yet again and points it at the valve it slowly starts to turn in the opposite direction

DOCTOR:  
just a little more,  
damn they sealed this up well,   
there, we have it

CREW:  
its started to move doctor,   
the gauge is returning to normal   
oh thank you thank you

DOCTOR  
no problem  
now I’m going to ask you to stay here for a while  
to monitor this situation   
I need to go and talk to Serena  
I have a feeling this isn’t over with yet.


	7. The sea devils demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sea devils discover that there plans have been thwarted what will be their plan now

Meanwhile while the doctor is trying to communicate with Serena above, about 20,000 fathoms below on the sea bed lay a fleet of submarine like ships awaiting command.

FLEET 4:   
commander   
the temperature seems to be rising again  
drilling has commenced  
and the earth core temperature is beginning to freeze  
we can not sustain at this level,  
three of our fleets have already begun to suffer from the gas inhalation  
we must stop this

COMMAND FLEET:   
what? how can this be?  
I was promised the apes were vulnerable  
we were only hours from attack   
Traxil come to me now

TRAXIL:  
Sir?

COMMANDER:  
you promised me traxil   
you said that you had sealed that valve  
that no ape could possibly tamper with the fusion

TRAXIL:   
Commander I assure you  
I sealed it with a heat source  
any attempt to re adjust it would of snapped it  
and caused it to burst and destroy who ever tried

COMMANDER:  
you lie traxil  
for this you will be severely punished,  
remove this traitor

The guards moved to restrain traxil and remove him from the command bridge with sounds of his protest

COMMANDER:  
we must get this back on track   
we have been able to defeat the apes before,  
this far down there is no way the time lords will be aware of our plans,  
they will be unable to thwart us   
we will succeed in total domination,   
the apes should never of begun this war they will not be able to finish it.  
Klink get ready to board their vessel   
we must not fail this time we must freeze them like they have to us  
they must not be allowed to remove any more fuel source from the earth’s core do you understand

KLINK:  
yes commander understood

DOCTOR:  
Serena have you been able to kick the old girl into submission yet  
I need that data now

SERENA:   
yes well hello to you too doctor  
I’ve been trying to contact you for half an hour now

DOCTOR:  
well mishaps happen don’t they,   
and be careful you theirs only enough room in that TARDIS for one funny person   
and that’s me

Serena   
oh doctor honestly,  
anyway the TARDIS has analysed the sample you found   
and determined that the species is known as sea devils,  
cousins of the Silurians last known time on earth 4 billion years,  
status hostile.  
Is there anything else you would like to know doctor   
or shall I rejoin you on the vessel?

DOCTOR:  
good just as I suspected,  
no Serena you have done just fine stay there for now  
I may need you later,   
now time to set a plan I don’t think we have seen the last of them,   
how long have you said you have been drilling for oil on this planet now?

CREW:  
well since the scientists brought us here doctor   
just like on earth a fuel source was needed

DOCTOR:   
what are these so called scientists?  
Stupid?   
For 2000 thousands years you humans have been trying to find ways of destroying your planet,   
when you were apes and first walked out of the forest   
even though it had been your home and food source you found a way to tear down the trees for warmth   
even though you had plenty of leaves for that,  
then once you had discovered that your brains had developed and you could think and talk   
you have been searching deeper and deeper   
as you discovered the trees were but few and took ages to grow so you start building structures   
like this one to steal from the earth's own heating system,  
even when you noticed the earth was getting colder  
and weather patterns had gone insane still you dig ,  
will you never learn.

CREW:   
I just do a job doctor   
I don’t understand all this science stuff  
I just know my kids need feeding

DOCTOR:   
but the earth gives you all that for free  
without destroying it  
you cant just take and not give back and now look at you stupid humans   
you destroy one planet and come and do the same to another  
will you not be satisfied till you have destroyed the whole of the galaxy for your own selfish purposes,  
when will you finally have compassion for other species   
that rely on the sources you are removing and wasting  
every living thing is precious not just your tiny little race.   
Yet another thing I’m going to have to resolve  
one of these days I might just be able to get that fishing trip I promised my self half a century ago.


	8. resolving the solution

The doctor gets set upon a plan to try and resolve the situation

DOCTOR:  
Serena can you get me the data on how these sea devils survive,  
what is there native food and heat source,   
I will get started on a way that I can trap them  
and discover the reason for there sabotage  
these humans are unaware of there presence and their stupidity   
there must be a reason the sea devils are attacking them

SERENA:  
yes doctor right away  
I will get back to on that in about 5 or 10 mins

The doctor sets up a commander center in the control room, he removes all the stuff from his emergency bag and sets it up on the table there are scanners, flasks, charts all types of data his diary and then sits down to think

DOCTOR:  
you there, get me the plans for this place,  
there must be a way of catching them and talking them out of this attacking  
there just has to be

The crew member goes to the large cupboard by the door and brings out a heap of scrolls containing the plans and lays them out in front of the doctor

DOCTOR:  
right what am I looking at?   
The doctor lifts his hands to his eyes and forehead and rubs his temples

CREW:  
these are the whole plans of every nut and bolt gone into the design of the rig doctor  
everything has to be to a precise measurement  
due to the high nature of the flammability of the material.

DOCTOR  
: and this bit here, near the tanks with all the strange values and symbols what are they for?

CREW:  
these determine which tank holds which material after purification,  
in one tank you have petroleum  
the second crude oil and the third toxic gas  
which is then vented out and burnt into the atmosphere.

the doctor raises his eyebrows

DOCTOR:   
oh! so not only are you content with stealing the earth's warmth   
you want to burn a hole in the atmosphere too,  
nice job there stupido.

CREW:   
sorry doctor?

DOCTOR:  
never mind get on with explaining your genius inventions.

CREW;  
OK I detect a slight air of sarcasm there but I will go ahead,  
when we purify the crude oil to use as fuel  
be it either as heating or for cars   
we separate each material into its natural form as pure as we can get it

DOCTOR:  
WAIT stop!

The doctor turns the sonic again

DOCTOR:   
Serena has she told you yet?   
she is being so slow today  
I think I’ve got the solution but I need it clarifying

SERENA:  
yes doctor she has  
sorry I was a little occupied

DOCTOR:   
occupied what on earth for  
we have a crises on our hands here  
and you wanna spend time oiling your parts  
tell me the data now

SERENA:  
no need to be rude doctor,  
its wet out there basic maintenance was needed,  
the TARDIS says they thrive on heat   
hence the heat ray guns they currently posses

DOCTOR:   
guns again why do they always have guns

SERENA:   
the gun heats up to a temperature of a 1000 degrees  
which they take from there own bodies to power it,  
they eat fish and fly in submarine type vehicles  
they have taken on the appearance of the food source they eat   
and have grown gills to survive in deep waters   
their vulnerabilities include cold temperatures, gas and human bullets

DOCTOR;  
just what I thought,  
good now you can go back to oiling your vitals,  
make sure you clean up before you get my tea ready,   
you know how I like a sterile surface to eat off of.  
Yes I knew I was right  
the reason their freezing your gas is,  
one as pay back for you stealing all their heat they think your attacking them   
getting ready to invade their fleet though why they would think humans need anything from them is beyond me   
and 2 they could not by pass the gas to retaliate and destroy you

CREW MEMBER :  
Destroy us doctor why would they do that?   
we have never done anything to hurt them   
we didn’t even know they were there

DOCTOR:  
you might not of but your scientists did  
look at this section here  
the bit like its all been rubbed out here put these on

The doctor hands the crew member his sonic glasses that have been set to x-ray mode

CREW MEMBER   
whoa where did all that come from?

DOCTOR:  
exactly  
see how underneath the structure plans  
there are details of a discovery of an unknown species laying dormant in vessels unknown   
on the sea bed   
that is our problem they totally dismissed it and built anyway  
no official study done typical.   
Now the solution is being able to capture them before they become hostile,   
apologizing and promising we will shut down this facility with no more production

CREW MEMBER:  
but doctor our jobs

DOCTOR:  
I’ve told you before   
you can get another job   
get one with the environment agency or something  
or I will have a word with unit they might be able to get you involved with something worthy  
just stop production this instant  
shut the whole plant down   
and while we are at it, is there a way of isolating two of the tanks and just keeping the gas one active?

CREW MEMBER:   
yes doctor   
but we have to be really careful of the combustion and pressure levels

DOCTOR:   
that’s fine nothing to worry about there  
I have my trusty little device to sort those little details out   
right lets get to work.


	9. the end speech

While the doctor was discussing the whole matter with the crew members the sea devils are preparing there vessels for attacking.

COMMAND SHIP:   
We must go now  
any later and I feel the apes will have detected our presence and attack  
have we enough power to get us to the surface?

FLEET 3:   
yes commander   
all weaponry is initialized   
we still have enough heat source to power them,  
if we are a success we will need worry no more

COMMAND SHIP:   
then we will go now,  
raise only to 1,000 fathoms   
then we shall leave our vessels   
and board the vessel manually   
this will leave an element of surprise and victory will be ours.

The doctor and crew member adjust the levers on the panels to counter balance the tanks

CREW MEMBER:   
we are at full pressure now doctor   
all other production has stopped what’s the plan now?

DOCTOR:  
I will just adjust my sonic, and stabilize the neutron flow,  
there that should hold it,   
get one of your other members to keep watch on the bridge and my TARDIS   
I can sense there about to arrive,   
I will go to the tanks and make sure all is correct now GO

The doctor runs down the flights to the engine rooms he can see they are starting to hiss out of the cracks

DOCTOR:  
just as I planned   
now all we have to do is wait for the landing party  
I must get my best greeting face on don’t want them thinking I’m up for a fight do we  
well not before we have a nice little chat anyway.

SECOND CREW MEMBER:  
Doctor I see them they have guns   
their walking out of the sea oh my god what are they?   
How are they even doing that?   
their wearing chain Armour doctor

DOCTOR:  
stop fussing,   
gee anyone would think we were being attacked  
(he chuckles)   
have you no faith in me?

SECOND CREW MEMBER:  
yes sorry doctor

DOCTOR:   
now hush and fetch me a cup of tea,  
I’m sure Serena has some already made,  
she knows me all to well,   
cant have a decent apology speech without tea.

COMMANDER:  
come, we are close, all is quiet ,  
they are unaware of our presence   
set your guns to on ,we must be ready.

DOCTOR:   
well hello there,   
nice you could join us, nice to meet you.

The doctor holds out a hand to shake

DOCTOR:  
lets get to know one another over a nice cup of tea,  
you don’t like tea  
no matter how about some nice gas  
I’m sure I can tempt you with some of that

COMMANDER:  
what is this?   
You dare to challenge us ape

DOCTOR:   
oh I can assure you, I’m no ape,  
scan me, do go on,   
I find it does tickle slightly don’t you ?

COMMANDER:  
time lord

he says in a harsh fishy voice

COMMANDER:  
how did you know we were here?

The doctor laughs

DOCTOR:   
oh I do love the way you lot speak  
its all bubbly and gurgling,   
how any one can ever take you as a serious threat is so funny.

COMMANDER:  
we will destroy you doctor   
you and all these apes that have destroyed my fleets  
we have done it before

DOCTOR   
well

The doctor tilts his head side to side

DOCTOR:   
That technically isn’t true is it?  
That little plan you had with the nuclear bombs didn’t quite go to plan did it?   
Did you forget that their full of atomic gas tut tut  
a silly mistake wouldn’t you say   
and as for destroying me,  
go ahead I will only regenerate and then destroy you four times harder  
and if you hadn’t noticed there is kind of a barrier for you to overcome  
before you can even reach me,   
so now you ready to talk?

COMMANDER:   
we will not be thwarted doctor

DOCTOR:  
I’m not asking you to stop,   
what these humans have done to your race is a disgrace,  
but the humans on this rig had no idea of your existence,   
they were only doing what there commanders had ordered them to do,   
so that they could feed there tadpoles there young ones,  
I have asked them to stop production immediately,   
they have agreed to my terms and have sent there apologies,   
no one dies today commander,   
there must be some common ground or I will destroy you,   
these humans are under my protection  
and no harm must come to them.

COMMANDER:   
you mock me doctor  
the invasion will go ahead as planned fleet destroy him.


	10. The fight

The fleet raise there heat guns towards the doctor a whirling sound erupts from the base as they try to start them up the doctor just stands there sipping his tea stare-ring at them over the cup.

DOCTOR:  
having a little trouble there are we?  
Did I forget to mention the gas is nitrogen  
I bet your feeling a little cold there ain’t we

COMMANDER:   
this will not stop us doctor   
we have our ways,   
secondary firing position set to ray  
now fire

The doctor puts down his cup raises the cuff of his Parker jacket and types into his manipulator as the guns fire he lands in the command center above grabs his sonic and turns to the crew members

DOCTOR:  
quick come with me

CREW MEMBER:   
but how did you do that?   
how did you just appear?

DOCTOR:  
I’ve got no time to explain that now,   
I said follow me the vessel is about to explode,   
and unless you want to be in a million pieces floating in the atmosphere,   
I suggest you do as I say

CREW MEMBER:  
yes doctor, do we need to bring anything else?

DOCTOR:  
just yourselves now get a move on

As they head out of the door at the top of the rig the first small explosion was heard from below, a small scream was heard from below and crew members could be seen falling into the sea below on fire, beams of lasers were being shot at all angles from below them.

DOCTOR:  
the pressure isn’t high enough,  
i must increase it,  
get to the TARDIS its parked four decks below   
you should be OK to make it there is still time,  
they are still in the engine rooms I will meet you there   
Serena will let you in  
I will promise you to get you all home to your families  
now please go as fast as you can

CREW MEMBER:  
yes doctor, thank you again,  
by the way  
what does this TARDIS look like that you speak of?  
and how will it keep us safe?

DOCTOR:   
you will know it when you see it,   
it will look like a big police box   
I haven’t time to explain the ins and out your in danger go.

The crew members try to shake the doctors hand each in turn as they carry out his instructions but the doctor turns in the other direction with the wind blowing in his face the doctor harnesses himself to the railings as not to fall over and makes his way once again to the top of the rig

DOCTOR:   
not enough pressure, not fast enough,   
why do I have to be so stupid all the time?

The doctor inserts his sonic back into the console as the rig around him shakes as yet another explosion erupts the panels around him start to spark screams can be heard

DOCTOR:   
no on one dies,   
come on come on,

He turns the sonic one last time when the panel lights in front of him start to increase

DOCTOR,  
just a bit more,  
hurry up hurry up this can not wait   
I thought this upgrade was supposed to have a fast track system on it,  
oh wait I haven’t pushed the button,  
there and yes! Here we go

The pressure gage reaches critical level the rig shakes as the pressure in the gas tanks grows to unbearable levels, the doctor spins and goes to leave the control room when a huge explosion rocked the rig and flung the doctor head first out of the door

DOCTOR:  
ouch again,  
why is this happening to me a lot today?   
I’m not usually this clumsy   
and now how am I going to get myself down from here?

The doctor is left hanging by his harness on the twisted metal of the stairs hair blowing in the wind his long fingers turning blue from the cold when just as he was about to sonic the rope for him to fall a whirring sound surrounded him  
SERENA: well nice for you to join us doctor

The doctor stands up unfurling himself from the harness and dusting himself down

DOCTOR: cheeky mare, you do know I had a plan right?

 

SERENA:   
don’t you always doctor,  
now what are we to do with these humans  
a few of them have already extracted there food stuffs all over the floor   
and well I’ve had no communication from the other ones

Doctor:  
don’t worry Serena they will be fine   
there just in shock set the coordinates for the real planet earth  
I have a little cleaning up to do there  
we can drop them home on the way 

SERENA:   
yes doctor right away.

NEXT TIME:  
The doctor and Serena go to earth to exterminate the zarbi


End file.
